The Prince, The Thief, and The Dragon
by mela989898
Summary: {Finished }My contest Fic for Adimra's Forever contest 3. It is a B/V romance filled with Romance, Action, Drama and a little lemon too! Changes have been made from the contest version so read it here too! *New Chapter*
1. A Drunk Tale!

{Author's Note} Hi People, this is my contest fic as promised from Adimra's Forever contest 3. For all of you who did not get a chance to read it in the contest here is the best summary I could think of Bulma's a thief, Vegeta is a Prince, and there is a Dragon involved. Plus it will have a lemon fresh sent in later chapters put here is chapter 1. For all of you who did read it look for a couple of changes from the contest version, I did not have the time to add and change something for the contest so I will do it now. 

Th Prince, The Thief and The Dragon

By 

Mela989898

I don't own DBZ now will I ever own it.

This is for Adimra's Fanfiction contest. It is a BV romance set in the 1800's. No Vegeta is not a saiyan although he is a prince. A lot of the DBZ peep's will show up and play a role. I hope you like it.

Mela

"Stop!"

"Thief!"

"Send word for the police the Blue Dragon has struck again. The Tear of Kami has been stolen. Go after the thief! That jewel must be found!"

************************************************************************

"More rice please for me and my friend." Bulma said gleefully

"I take it last night was a success." Chichi asked somewhat somber.

"Of course Chi you really do worry too much. Eat up and enjoy the fruits of a job well done" Bulma replied back.

"You make me worry. We should leave this town before the wind turns against us!" Chichi warned the blue haired woman.

"Ahh Chichi nothing will go wrong. Eat, drink soon enough the right opportunity will come and we will leave this place to go to green pastures."

"Humph, I hope your right Bulma. I don't feel like fleeing another town!" 

"Ah Chi! Waitress another drink for my grumpy friend." Bulma said in between giggles.

Chichi just frowned.

Bulma looked over to see the waitress was having problems of her own.

"Sir please let go!" the young girl yelled pleading with an old surly man whom was in an official looking uniform. The man looked as if he had received one to many drinks and was trying to coax the girl into his lap.

"Come on you little whore I don't have to be back to the palaces for another day or two how about you show me all this shit hole has to offer!" the man said as he pined the girl against the bar.

"No please I have to work, let me go." The girl pleaded.

"Hey let her go " the bartender said from behind the bar.

"Shut up fool unless you wish to offend a member of the royal court and end up in the emperor's prison." The man stated for all to hear.

Bulma frowned as she saw this.

"Don't even think about it!" Chichi warned "Its not you fight so don't get involved."

"I'm not Chi I'm just going to make sure she gets our drinks that's all." And with that said Bulma got up and strolled over to the bar where the waitress was in distress.

It was not the best bar and restaurant in the world. Truth be told it was a shit hole. A little hole in the wall where the common folk came to escape the hard realty of everyday life in Japan. Bulma stood proud and tall a rare sight for a woman in this day and age. As rare as the aqua blue strains that framed her face. She was wearing a simple blue kimono with gold trim that seemed to set off her eyes. It was her eyes that always made her stand out in a crowd bluer than the deepest seas that surround Japan. How easily one could get lost in those blue seas that were her eyes, and that's one thing that she always counted on.

"Excuse me oh wise and regal lord you must be an official adviser for the emperor himself with such lavish gorments you wear." Bulma stated oh so overly sweet. As she knew most men would always fall for. 

The man quickly dropped his attention from the young girl to the dashing blue beauty that was before him. The waitress quickly scurried away.

"Well aren't you a rare sight indeed. You are right girl I am an advisor for emperor Vegeta himself. I am on my way to the palaces now to give word of a suitor for his son the young Prince Vegeta." The man bragged.

"Oh is this true." Bulma asked while batting her eyes.

"Why yes my dear. Lady Mariko of the Yashada Clan was to spend time at the palace in hopes that she would win the prince's affections, and he would choose her to be his bride then grace her with the gift of the Shin Dragon."

"Shin Dragon?" Bulma asked truly intrigued.

"Yes dear girl the most rare and precious jewel within the emperor's land. The Shin Dragon is incrusted with 15 diamonds and 15 rubies to stand for the 15 Vegeta's that's have graced this world. It has been given to the new bride of the prince each generation. But enough about the prince, how about you and me…."

Bulma cut him off.

"What of Lady Mariko?" she asked while slightly bending forward so the old goat could get a better look at her cleavage, which his eyes quickly went down to.

"She is still in Osaka. She was very ill and could not travel. She will miss her time to meet the prince." He stated.

"I see."

"Well enough talk why don't you come here and give me a kiss." He said as he grabbed Bulma roughly and jerked her over to him.

"Hey now I'm not that kind of lady. If I were you I would let me go."

"Oh really, I take it you are no lady at all just another common whore for the taking. Now what do you say to that? And what if I don't let go what will you do then girl!" the man stated in an intimidating voice. 

"Oh you will see." Was all that Bulma said as she slowly got closer to the man then suddenly shifted her hips and tossed the man to the other side of room. 

"I would most likely do that!" she said in a fit of laughter.

"Why you little peasant bitch!" he growled.

"Why, why, why, can't we ever go some where like normal people! Why do we always have to end up fleeing for our lives? Why I ask you why?" Chichi wined. 

The man quickly got up to his feet and charged after Bulma. She simply laughed and moved out the way causing him to slam into the bar.

"You're going to die for that you filthy whore! How dare you make a fool of me!" the man yelled.

"Oh now why would you go and say such a mean thing like that!" Bulma teased.

The man quickly went for his sword.

"Not a smart move girl offending one of the emperor's advisors NOW DIE!

"Oh dear me what am I to do the big man has pulled out his sword " this statement just oozed of sarcasm. "Let's see if you know how to use such a powerful weapon!"

"Die Bitch" was screamed as he swung the katana at Bulma's head. And once again she gracefully moved out of the way and slammed a swift kick to her aggressor's abdomen. He abruptly fell to his knees dropping the katana in the process. Bulma grabbed his head by his hair with one hand and the katana in the other.

"Now what was it you were saying?" she asked while curling her lips into a devilish smirk.

"Please, please don't kill me. I am nothing more than a simple messenger for emperor Vegeta. Please I beg for your mercy!" the man pleaded.

"Fool don't apologize to me apologize to her. It is her you greatly offend." Bulma stated while pointing to the young girl. 

The man turned his head as best he could and pleaded for his life.

"I'm sorry I beg for your forgiveness."

The waitress simply "humph'ed" and turned away.

"I guess that will do, but do not return to this place or I will end your sorry life." Bulma said as she turned and the let the man go and begun to walked away.

"Oh of course my lady" the man said as he turned and grabbed a dagger out of his shirt attempting to stab Bulma with it, but before he was able to mutter another harsh word his head was sent rolling across the room as his body drop dead where he stood.

"Fool I told you to go" she screamed. "They never learn."

The crowd that had seemed to form out of nowhere just stared at the Blue haired vixen with amazement. 

"Oh just great, now look what you have done! We can no longer show our face not only in this town but the imperial city too!" Chichi screamed.

Bulma just grinned.

"Well let us go before the police get wind of this, although I doubt anyone would tell."

The two women quickly rushed out of the bar receiving looks of both praise and fear from the on lookers. They quickly jumped on their horses and rode away.

"Where to now oh Great One!" Chichi said as sarcastically as possible.

"To the imperial city I think we are going to pay the prince a visit." Bulma said smugly.

"What girl are you mad!" Chichi screamed.

"No, I just have a plan!" 


	2. From Local Slut to Noble Woman!

{Author's Note} Hi People, this is my contest fic as promised from Adimra's Forever contest 3. For all of you who did not get a chance to read it in the contest here is the best summary I could think of Bulma's a thief, Vegeta is a Prince, and there is a Dragon involved. Plus it will have a lemon fresh sent in later chapters put here is chapter 1. For all of you who did read it look for a couple of changes from the contest version, I did not have the time to add and change something for the contest so I will do it now. 

Chapter 2

"Boy!"

"Boy where the hell are you?"

"GET HERE NOW!" emperor Vegeta screamed.

"What do you want old man!" an angry young man yelled back.

"Old man!" the emperor screamed "You will show me respect boy and you will also show respect to the young girl whom I have requested to travel across the empire to see your sorry ass! Unless you wish to never see the thrown brat. It is not to late for me to produce another heir!" 

The young prince just "hump" and turned away from his father. Prince Vegeta was furious with his father for making him go through with these ridiculous acts to find a suitable mate. The fact that his father had picked the girl alone was enough reason for Vegeta not to choose her as his mate! Not that he wanted, or needed a mate in the first place.

"Look Vegeta" the emperor said sternly "your future queen is important to your future empire. She will have to be someone you trust since she alone will be the only one you can turn to in times of insecurity and weakness."

"I will never be weak!" the young prince blurted out.

"Trust me brat the weight of a kingdom is much more harder to bare than you believe, and you and your queen will have to be able to handle it." The emperor stated as he left his son alone to ponder his words.

"Humph, I don't need anyone let alone some sniveling little girl that my father has picked that will try to rule over me!" Vegeta screamed at his father as he left. 

"Kakarrot!" the prince screamed "Kakarrot where the hell are you, you fool!"

"You called my prince." The tall warrior answered. 

Kakarrot was Vegeta sparing partner and his only true friend even if Vegeta did not act like it at times. He was given to the young prince as a boy to be the prince's personal servant by his father. Kakarrot's father could not pay his debts so he gave him up when he was 5 to keep his life. Therefore he has spent most of his life with the prince whom is only 2 years his senior living in the palace. 

"Can you believe my fucking father Kakarrot! He is forcing me to spend time with the sniveling brat of one of his allies. She only wants to be around me so she can get her hand on my thrown! I can't believe my father at times he….

"Prince Vegeta" Kakarrot called out.

"He is just mad because I will be a better emperor than him, that I am more powerful than he could ever….

"Prince Vegeta " Kakarrot called out a little bit louder.

"To think me, the greatest samurai in all Japan is being forced to spend time….

"VEGETA" Kakarrot screamed.

"WHAT" Vegeta screamed back?

"I don't see why you're so upset." Kakarrot simply said.

"WHAT!"

"Your father only wants what's best for you. That and you get to be around one of the most beautiful girls in the entire empire and she will be all over you! How can that be bad?" Kakarrot asked his aggrieved friend. 

"You have not had to spend time with these idiots my father chooses. All they do is whine, they don't have a real thoughts or opinions, they only say what they think I want to hear, and to top it all of they throw them selves at me and they don't even know me. They're all a bunch of moronic sluts."

"If you say so Vegeta"

"Enough of this Kakarrot, lets go spar so that I can pound out my aggravation on you!"

"I still don't believe you! I just can't believe that you have gone that insane!" Chichi spat out. 

"Ah come on Chi, just think about it, can you think of a better rush." Bulma chuckled out.

"Lets just say that we actually pull this off, what then the entire empire will be after us!"

"Ha doubtful I don't think prince or emperor Vegeta would want to risk their honor by admitting to being beaten by a third class peasant woman, now do you? Besides we can leave the empire. You have always said you wanted to see the western world. Just think of Chichi we will be set for life no more jobs just fun!" the blue hair woman gleefully stated.

"Humph yeah right, that's only if we pull this off which we will NOT!"

"Have faith Chichi, trust me nothing will go wrong nothing!"

"Yeah and I'm sure those will be your famous last words!"

"Xuyen can you believe the nerve of that brat of mine?" emperor Vegeta yelled to his head adviser.

"No my lord the boy is somewhat of wild a one." Xuyen said.

"Ha that is the understatement of the year. The brat is so head strong what would his mother think if she were alive today." 

"The young prince is simply not ready to be emperor. He is nothing but a boy my lord a mere child, true his power and skill rivals no other but he may not in my humble opinion be fit to run the empire."

"Nonsense Xuyen, Vegeta will make a fine emperor when his time comes, he just needs a little guidance." Emperor Vegeta interjected 

"I'm sure your right my lord, I'm sure your right."

  
"Wait if you're the noble woman then who the hell am I?" Chichi curiously asked.

"My loyal servant." Bulma meekly said.

"What was that? You have to learn to speak up Bulma." Chichi said.

"I said my loyal servant." Bulma said a little bit louder fearing her friend's violent temper, which she was already too aware of.

"What your servant!" Chichi screamed. 

"Yeah my servant how else are you going to get into the palace."

Chichi just mumbled under her a breath.

"Well if you're going to pull this off, your going to have to act the part of a noble woman Bulma, and I'm not too sure that even you can fool the prince and pull this off." Chichi said.

"I can be as noble as they come, and with a rack like mine I doubt he will even notice." Bulma stated while sticking out her already large chest.

"Ah Bulma this is the prince we are talking about not some drunk soldier. You will have to look, dress, and talk like royalty."

"Don't worry Chi I will be the ultimate lady. I will dwell on his every word, smother him with compliments and be any and everything his heart desires then steal it away." Bulma stated with a smug grin.

"Bulma I don't know about this there is so much to lose if we get caught." Chichi protested.

"Don't worry Chi he will love me, don't start backing out on me now we are almost to the gate all you have to do is get by the guard and leave the rest to me."

"Stop who dare to enter the imperial palace" the guard called out.

Chichi got off her horse and bowed low enough to show the guard all that she had to offer.

"It is merely my lady and I oh strong warrior. She has been sent for by emperor Vegeta himself so that she might win the honor of the great and noble prince Vegeta and be his bride." Chichi cried out.

"Your laying it on a little thick don't you think Chichi." Bulma whispered to her raven-haired friend.

"Shut up girl, or do you wants us to get caught! Just sit there and act like you're noble and stuff!" Chichi grumbled back.

"My dear sir if you do not wish to anger both the emperor and the prince further, I would suggest that you let us be and announce the arrival of Lady Mariko and her aid." Chichi said while still bowing to the ground. 

"Oh I did not know it was you my lady, the emperor has been expecting you for sometime now. Please come with me I will show you to the royal courts where you may freshen up before you meet his lord Emperor Vegeta and his royal Prince Vegeta." 

"You will have to do better than that Kakarrot." Prince Vegeta yelled out at the other warrior as he hit him with a right to his ribs.

"Oh yeah! Vegeta then take this!" Kakarrot said as he let out an array of punches and kicks at the prince finally hitting him in the chest cracking at least 2 ribs.

"Ahhh" the prince cried out and hit the other warrior with a left to the jaw sending him flying into the wall. Both men were now bruised and battered and breathing extremely hard. 

"Do you give up, you third class loser?" Vegeta harshly breathed out while holding his ribs.

"Never, do you, you stuck up royal asshole?" Kakarrot barely choked out filling that some of his teeth were loose.

They would have continued on like this until one of them dropped, but Xuyen emperor Vegeta top aid interrupted.

"My lord request your presence my prince to greet the young lady he has chosen as your suitor." 

"You can tell my father I have no wish to meet the little whore he has picked out!" Vegeta yelled.

"As you wish my dear prince but your father will be very angry and will not take this lightly." Xuyen yelled back.

"Vegeta why don't you at least meet with the girl, you never know you might just like her." Kakarrot sincerely said.

"Doubtful, but what the hell if I don't get it over with, my father will never let go. I may as well go and dismiss another one. Xuyen tell my father I will grace this girl with my presence as soon as I shower."

"As you wish my prince" Xuyen said as he left.

"Come Kakarrot lets go get a good look at the dog." The young prince said as he laughed with his friend.

"So Chi how do I look?" Bulma asked

She was dressed up in elegant red silk kamono with gold trim. She had on gold matching earrings and bright red lipstick that made her lip stand out against her pale white skin. Her hair was in her usually short style framing her face perfectly. 

"You look like whore, a high class whore but whore non the less." Chichi blurted out.

Bulma just smiled and said, "Perfect!"

Emperor Vegeta was the first to enter the room. He stood at the end of the room taking in the sheer beauty of the young lady that was before him.

"I made a great chose for the boy, he better be grateful, because if I was a couple of years younger…" 

The emperor thoughts were interrupted as Xuyen entered the room.

"My lord Emperor Vegeta your son will arrive shortly he had other matters to address first." Xuyen said to the bewildered emperor.

"Oh that boy, well it just gives me time to get to know this extremely beautiful young lady. Tell me child was your journey here a safe one. Did Thinh keep you safe? Where is he now?" the emperor asked.

"Thinh?" Bulma asked confused of what the emperor was talking about, that was until Chichi nudged her in the side. "Oh Thinh the messenger, well he um, he got really sick in Ginger town! He did not wish for me to get ill so he sent me and my aid along with out him." Bulma said trying to sound as sincere and dainty as possibly. 

"Oh I see. Well your father was not boasting when he spoke of your beauty" emperor Vegeta commented while taking Bulma by the hand and leading her out to the royal garden. 

"Well father dose boast at times, what else did he tell you of me oh wise and great lord." Bulma asked while batting her eyes and giving him a warm and loving smile.

"Oh just that you do very well in matters of Philosophy and the Vegeta Dynasty's history."

"Oh is that so." Bulma said while trying to not turn pale. Truth be told in matters of math and physics she had no comparison, but when it came to philosophy or history she was at a lost. It was just not a skill she needed to know on the streets. Chichi could see her friend cringe and gave her a knowing nod to try to tell her not to worry about it now. 

"Enough about me my lord I am nothing more than a mere noble woman, what of your son. I am told that he is the best samurai in all of Japan and that there is no one better."

"You got that right." A voice called out.

So what do you guys think of chapters one and two! Please review as always, I will update lets say every three days since the bulk of the story has already been written.

Thanks for reading.

Mela 


	3. Princely Jackass

{Author's Note} Hi People, this is my contest fic as promised from Adimra's Forever contest 3. For all of you who did not get a chance to read it in the contest here is the best summary I could think of Bulma's a thief, Vegeta is a Prince, and there is a Dragon involved. Plus it will have a lemon fresh sent in later chapters put here is chapter 1. For all of you who did read it look for a couple of changes from the contest version, I did not have the time to add and change something for the contest so I will do it now. 

Chapter 3

Princely Jackass

The prince had been standing in the shadows watching his father and the young woman for some time. The sheer beauty of her amazed Vegeta. She was well built for a woman with curves in all the right places. She had aqua blue hair with even bluer eyes. Her lips curled into a devilish smile. Her eyes were such a deep hue of blue that as he stared into them he felt as if he was falling, no drowning in the seas that were her eyes. Truth be told in that one moment in time he felt, well inferior to this amazing blue goddess that was before him. Then he snapped out of her spell.

"She is nothing, nothing more than another whore who just wants me for my title" Vegeta convinced himself.

"Come Kakarrot lets go try to play nice." Vegeta snickered to the tall warrior.

"My dear lady" Emperor Vegeta called out "let me introduce my brat, I mean my son his Lord Prince Vegeta."

Bulma bowed forward making sure the prince and the emperor got a great look at her chest and said "I thank you for gracing me with your presence" with out even looking up to see what the guy looked like.

The prince just mumbled "slut" then shut up when he got an angry glare from his father.

Bulma then rose up to the disappointment of the emperor whom was getting a good look at her breast to look at the prince. He looked a great deal like his father but a lot more handsome. While the emperor's face was strong and ridged the prince's was a lot softer. He probably would look even better if he did not have a look of total disgust written all over his face. He was dress in traditional Japanese garments and even with all those heavy clothes Bulma could tell that the man before her had a great body.

"Boy" the emperor called out "Why don't you show this lovely young lady around and get to know her better."

"Why there is absolutely nothing I want to know about that woman." The prince angrily spat out while pointing to Bulma.

"You will do as your told brat!" Emperor Vegeta yelled out while glaring deadly at his disobedient son.

All that were in the room just looked on with disbelief as the emperor and the prince went back and forward in a heated argument. Chichi leaned over to Kakarrot and asked 

"Are they always like that?"

He simply stated "Yes" Then stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired woman.

She sighed and said, "by the way my name is Chichi and this is my lady Mariko."

The tall warrior smiled at her, which was a rare sight to see among the imperial warriors, that was unless they were drunk. 

"I am Kakarrot his Lord Prince Vegeta's personal guard and sparing partner. Nice to meet you Chichi."

Chichi just giggled and mumbled out "very nice" while looking at the tall warrior up and down. She then made her way back to Bulma.

Prince Vegeta yelled out "FINE, what ever you say FATHER!" then the prince turned his nose up to the woman whom was smiling sweetly at him.

"Come on woman!" Vegeta harshly spat out.

Before Bulma could even think about it she blurted out "I have a name you know!"

Prince Vegeta turned around sharply in surprise that she would dare to speak to him this way.

"I mean err my lord I have a name." Bulma fumbled out with Chichi gawking at her with both surprise and fear written across her face. 

"I know you have a name woman, I just chose not to call you that and if you have a problem with that please do leave now!" he said coldly then turned around leaving Bulma dumbfound with her mouth gaping wide open.

"Are you coming woman are what!" the prince yelled with a smirk on his face.

Bulma just grunted out "Yes my lord."

Vegeta turned around and asked harshly "What was that woman I did not hear you." 

Bulma put on he sweet and most innocent smile and said "I said yes me great and regal lord I await to serve you and you alone." Then she batted her eyes at him.

Vegeta just "humph" and continued until he got to her quarters.

"Here is where you will be staying, I will send the servants to get the rest of your things. I will send the servants when it is time to eat other than that you are free to go wherever you like just as long as you stay the hell away from me."

"But," Bulma interrupted receiving a deadly glare from the prince. Then she thought otherwise "as you wish my prince."

"Good I will see you at dinner." was all he said as he left.

Bulma and Chichi wait until they were sure that the prince was out of ear's reach before they spoke freely.

"Wow he is full of personality! I feel so bad for the poor girl whom ends up with that jackass. He is good to look at but when he opens his mouth!" Bulma said then burst out laughing.

"I know, Bulma this might just be harder than you thought. There is just no way any one could charm that guy. I thought you were going to loose it when he called you woman!" Chichi laughed.

"Come on Chichi you know me better than that. We're only going to be here a month two at the most. It will give me enough time to find the dragon, learn the layout of the palace, seduce his royal asshole, and get out of town before he knows what the hell hit him." Bulma stated with huge grin on her face.

"I hope your right Bulma I don't want to be here longer than I have too."

The next couple of weeks went pretty much the same. Bulma only saw the prince at lunch and dinnertime since he never ate breakfast with her. He said repeatedly that she was too ugly for him to start his day with. So lunch and dinner it was but Bulma really did not mind, because all he ever did was pick at her, and after a week of just taking it Bulma had deiced one day that she just would not take it any more. The prince was more than surprise when she started to defend her self and talk back to him showing him some of her real personality. She was surprise herself when he did not kill her right then and there on the spot, but instead he just continued to argue with her. At times she truly believe he would start a verbal battle just so they could argue. She had her freedom to go wherever she liked in the palace so she got to know the layout very well. The only piece of the puzzle that was still missing was the dragon. She had looked and looked but never once spotted it. She had asked the servants in the palace and they just told her to ask the prince. She hated the idea but she knew he was the only one who knew. She even went as far as asking the emperor himself and he stated that she would have to ask his son, but that he was sure that he would give it to her when the time was right. She hated it but she would have to get the prince jackass himself to show her where it was.

She deiced to ask him at lunch which was right after he would train, so he would be less likely to want to fight with her. Bulma had convinced Chichi to make sure that Kakarrot was not there. Chichi and Kakarrot had become very close and Bulma often joked to her friend that she was the one that supposed to be doing the seducing. Chichi would just laugh and say that he was nothing more than eye candy something cute to look at while we are here. Bulma had also made sure the imperial cooks prepared Vegeta's favorite meal. She knew it was his favorite because it was the only one he never bitched or moaned about. Everything was set, all she had to do was get the prince to show her where the dragon was.

Vegeta knew something was up the minute he entered the room. The first thing that stood out as being odd was what the woman was wearing. She had on a dark green kimono that was very firm fitting around her chest. It had two rather large slits along the sides that showed off her extremely long legs. He felt himself breathe in sharply. She was dress way to alluring for merely lunch. 

The second clue was the fact that Kakarrot and that loudmouth wench of hers was no where to be found, and Kakarrot did not miss meals.

"What the hell is going on woman?" he asked demandingly.

"Why Vegeta what ever do you mean?" she replied sweetly. She had stop addressing him as my lord or my prince awhile back. He was angry at first but she explained that she would only address him properly if he would call her by her name {or at least the name she was pretending to be}, and not woman. He continued to call her woman she continued to just call him Vegeta.

"You know what I mean woman! Where is Kakarrot and that harpy of yours?"

"I don't know, I think there off somewhere, I think they wanted to be alone." Bulma stated while trying to look seductive.

"Humph, well I think I will go back and do some more training." Vegeta stated and started to leave.

"Wait Vegeta are you not hungry, the cook has made all this food and I would hate for it to go to waste. I surely can not eat it all."

"You could have fooled me woman as fat as you are, but I am a little bit hungry I guess I can have a bite."

Bulma was truly hurt by the "fat" comment she worked really hard to keep her self in shape, but she deiced it was best to let the "fat" comment go. Even though Bulma had not seen him very often she had learned a great deal about the prince. One, like any male he always had to be right. Two, his pride and honor were the most important things in his life. And most important of all three, if you stroke his ego enough he will tell you any and everything you could ever want to know.

"So Vegeta, how is your training going?" she asked.

"Why" he spat out in between bites.

"Why what?" she asked a bit confused.

"Why the hell do you want to know how my training is going? You have never wanted to know before."

"I'm just curious that's all. It's not everyday that a woman gets to be in the presence's of the greatest warrior in all Japan." She stated trying to sound hurt by his comment.

Vegeta just went "Humph." 

"Maybe I can watch you train, I have never been in that part of the imperial palace before. Maybe you can show me a couple of basic moves."

"Doubtful woman, you are far to weak and fragile to learn anything I have to teach."

Bulma flashed with anger then calmed herself down remembering her goal of what she was trying to do. 

"You're probably right, I am nothing more than a mere noble woman, but I would still love to see the training ground. I am told that that is where the Shin dragon is kept."

"Oh, you know of the dragon." He asked genuinely amused.

"Well I was told of its beauty. I would love to see it."

"Figures, women and jewels. I might as well let you get a look at seeing that there is not a chance in hell of me actually giving it to you."

Bulma actually felt hurt by his comment although she really did not know why it bothered her so, it was not like she actually wanted to be his queen. She just did not like the ideal of him think she was not good enough to be his queen.

Vegeta was really taken back by her look of hurt. He had said many hateful things to her over these last two weeks and she never looked the way she did at this moment. Maybe she was to stupid to get the others things he had said, no that was not true he had found that she was incredibly bright for a woman. But for some unknown reason he had this sickening urge to want to comfort her and make sure she was o.k.

"Stupid woman you know as well as I do I can't make my choice to keep you or not until the end of your time here so stop your whining and let's go see the stupid dragon!"

Bulma just smiled and nodded.

She was right the dragon was in the one part of the palace she was not allowed to go. The prince's personal training area. Two elite royal guards guarded the entrance. Once you got passed them there was a huge covered courtyard with only a very little skylight 20 feet high on top. The walls were covered with an array of different weaponry from all over the world many Bulma had never seen before, but she kept a mental note of everything. Then she spotted what she had been looking for at the far end of the grounds. There was a small gold temple with a statue of Kia Oh Shin himself and in his hands was a very beautiful dragon. Just as the drunk in the bar had said it had 15 rubies and 15 diamonds and two very beautiful emeralds for its eyes. Bulma reached out her hand to touch it, but Vegeta quickly swatted it away.

"Stupid girl" was all he said then he moved her a five steps back and grabbed a kindo stick and tried to touch the dragon with it. Abruptly a cage came slamming down slicing the kindo stick in half and very loud bells started to go off. Then to top it all off 25 elite soldiers came running into the training grounds with their swords drawn.

"Oh my" was all that Bulma could think to say. Once she got her breath back and Vegeta had told all the soldiers to go away. She asked, " How in the world did all that happen?"

Vegeta just smirked then said, "look closely there" pointing to the dragon "there are very thin silk strains that surround it. No one can touch it without setting off the trap and even if they did set off the trap and got out of the cage they would still have 25 elite's and one very pissed off prince to deal with. So no one has ever dared to steal the Shin dragon!"

"Is that so." was all that Bulma could say. 

Ok that was chapter 3, what did you think? In the next chapter A very cunning thief goes after the impossible. Until then Much love to you all!

Mela

P.S. For those of you who have been reading my other story The Dream Within I promise to update with in the next 2 day. As for What's in a Name I'm not sure about when I will update next I'm having issues with that fic. 


	4. A Thief

This is for Adimra's Fanfiction contest. It is a BV romance set in the 1800?s. No Vegeta is not a saiyan although he is a prince. Lots of the DBZ peeps will show up and play a role. I hope you like it.

I don't own DBZ now will I ever own it.

The Prince, The Thief and The Dragon

By

Mela989898

Chapter 4

A Thief

A thief scaled along the walls and corridors of the imperial palace dress in all black. You could barely make out this thief shape or gender hell you could not even see the color of this thief's eyes. This particular thief made sure to stay in the shadows and out of the eye of the many of the imperial guards whom walked near by. Skillfully this thief made her way up to the rooftops, making sure there was not a single sound made. From rooftop to rooftop she went until she finally found her target

The prince's training grounds.

On the top of the training compound roof this thief found an opening barely three feet wide, but it was wide enough. Carefully she removed the glass and secured a robe to the rooftop the thief cautiously went down 20 feet into a pitch-black room with only the stars above for her light. With the help of a conveniently placed torch she saw her target, but being the expert she was she did not go for the target but for the entryway doors instead. Quickly securing the doors with kindo sticks and other weaponry around so that it could not be open by outside forces the thief moved back to its objective. Taking out a compact this very intelligent thief blew a white powder all over the over the Kia Oh Shin statue revealing thin white lines everywhere. The easy part was over with now came the tedious task of getting the dragon free without touching one of the silk strains. 

************************************************************************

Prince Vegeta could not sleep constant thoughts of a blue hair goddess kept invading his dreams. Over the short period of a month he had realized that she was different than the ones that came before her. Sure they were all beautiful but her beauty was different, there was something about her that was so different so true. Prince Vegeta deiced dwelling on it would do nothing more than frustrate him more so he opted for some midnight training. He made his way down the palace halls with servants and soldiers bowing to him the whole way there. He made his way to the door of the training room and the two elite guards quickly bowed then went to open the doors but they did not budge.

************************************************************************

The dragon was almost completely free when she heard the doors try to open then the screaming of the prince.

"Shit" the thief spoke out "what the hell is he doing up." She had watched the prince for sometime now and knew his schedule well and this was most certainly not in his schedule. And then that's when it happened the break in her concentration and the dragon hit the silk and then the bells went off!

************************************************************************

Outside the doors a very angry prince paced back and forward yelling at his guards to get the damn door open. It had took him by total surprise when he had heard the shrieking ring of the bells telling him that someone was trying to steal what was his. Something that, that person will soon regret.

"Don't worry my prince" the short bald guard Krillin called out. "The doors are blocked and there is only one way in or out the training grounds so they can't go anywhere!" 

************************************************************************

Once the thief realized the bells had sounded she grabbed the dragon and barely leapt out of the way of the cage. Which had grazed her shoulder giving her a rather large gash as it came crashing down.

"Aww" she screamed out in pain. "Shit why the fuck can't things ever go as planed." 

With the now bleeding wound on her shoulder the 20 feet climb back up the robe to the roof was not going to be as easy as once thought.

************************************************************************

Outside the prince and his men still struggled to open the door open. Using a tree trunk they rammed the door in until it finally broke free. The door swung open to revealing an empty cage with no thief and no dragon!

"How" the prince screamed. Then he heard a light sound from above and then saw a pair of legs slowly go up.

"There you fools! There he goes, go after him!" Vegeta screamed and rushed outside to see the thief on the rooftops getting away.

************************************************************************

She knew she had been spotted and only hoped she could loose them in the darkness on her way to the gate to meet up with Chichi. Bobbing and weaving from rooftop to rooftop and corridor to corridor she had lost all of the warriors or so she had thought.

The imperial gates were right in view but there was no Chichi, she briefly worried about her friend but that thought was banished when she saw who was waiting at the gate instead. 

************************************************************************

He knew this is the only place the thief could be heading and match him move for move finally coming upon his prey. 

"You have some nerve to come here and try to steal from me. What do you have to say for yourself!" Vegeta growled.

The thief was silent.

"Oh, nothing to say. Hell what kind of man are you that you will not even speak up for your honor. Oh I forgot you are the type that steals from others so you have no honor. No matter my friend because soon you will be a dead man." The prince cried out as he drew his sword. It was a beautiful blade one of the finest katana in all Japan. One of a two piece set and Vegeta was amazed to see the other one being pulled out right in front of him.

"Where did you get that!" he screamed out.

The thief did not say a word.

The prince stated "Well lets see if you know how to use such a blade" and went on the offence.

The battle was ferocious the blades clanging in superb battle of skill and not force. True the prince was physically stronger than the thief was but their fighting skills and ability were almost equally match much to his surprise. 

************************************************************************

Chichi had been following the plan perfectly that was until she ran into a little snag. Well not really little but big and cute. She was to gather their belongings when she had heard the bells go off.

"Shit" she thought, "something must be going wrong."

She was running out to see if her friend would need any help getting away, and to make sure the horses were ready for their flee when she ran into something big and hard. Just as she began to fall to the ground someone caught her. Chichi was about to yell at who ever had ran into her when she noticed it was Kakarrot. 

"Chichi" he called out "are you ok? Is everything ok with Lady Mariko?"

She calmed down then told him that everything was fine.

"Good because there is a thief loose on the ground and I don't know what the prince or I will do if anything would happen to you two." Kakarrot said while blushing severally.

"Aww Kakarrot that's so sweet, but you don't have to worry."

"No, I am going to stay here and guard you two to make sure you stay safe I'm sure my prince would want me too!"

Chichi quickly paled. "No Kakarrot you don't have to do that we will be fine." She said to the tall warrior praying that he would agree.

"No don't worry Chichi I'm not going any where," he said then gave her a huge smile.

Chichi just thought "Oh Kami why me?"

************************************************************************

Truth be told Bulma was very surprise that she had lasted this long in the fight against the prince, but she knew he was just toying with her not using the full blunt of his strength. Then what was bound to happen did happen he caught her off guard and managed to slam her into a wall ripping the dragon free and tearing the front of her shirt. Then he stopped and did nothing. She was totally confused by his actions but was not about to let her guard down when she noticed what he was looking at. When he had hit her and tore her shirt the tops of her breast was revealed.

That's when he managed to spit out "You're a... You're a... you're a WOMAN!"

Noticing his confusing she felt it was the perfect time to escape. She managed to swoop her feet up and kick sand into his eyes not the most honorable thing to do in fight but she needed to get away. While he was trying to get his sight back she weave back through the palace coming upon her and Chichi's room and much to her dismay she saw Kakarrot posted out side.

"Fucking great" was all she could think. "How can this night get any worse?"

That's when she saw the emperor and his aid Xuyen round the corner.

"I just had to ask" she thought but luck was on her side after a couple of minutes Kakarrot left with the emperor, and once Bulma was sure everyone was clear she made her way back into her room to find a pacing and very worried Chichi.

"What the hell happen to you!" Chichi asked as she saw numerous cuts and bruises on the blue haired woman in front of her.

"I could say the same to you!" Bulma replied back.

Chichi just said "I had a little run in with Kakarrot and could not leave."

"Well" Bulma started "I also had a little run in with Vegeta but it did not end so well."

"What happen?" Chichi asked really worried about her friend and her own well being.

"Well lets see I had the dragon, I lost the dragon, I got my butt beat and he found out I was a woman."

"What! We have to leave right now!"

"No Chi I don't think he knows who I am he just knows that the thief is a woman." 

************************************************************************

When the dust had finally cleared Vegeta could not believe she was gone. Hell he could not believe a warrior with all that skill could possibly be a woman. She had gone toe to toe with him and he barely won. At least he still had the dragon but that did little to calm his nerves or his pride and he had to admit even if it was only to himself he was a little bit turned on.

"Kakarrot well never believe this."

Ok that was chapter 4 sorry about the wait! Oh and a special thanks goes out to Bulma16 thanks for the e-mail ^-^ , oh and I am waiting for the next chapter to Learning to Love! I just can't wait long as there is more of lord Vegeta in it I'm sure it will be great! He just cracks me up! Ok enough of me what did you guys think please review.

Mela 


	5. A Kiss Under the Moon

{New Author's Note} Hi People, Yes it has been forever! Well here is a new chapter and it has a lot stuff that was not in the original version including a little lemony fresh ending! I tried to make this super long because of the wait so go …yeah go ahead and read it!

****

Th Prince, The Thief and The Dragon

Chapter 5

A Kiss Under the Moon

By 

Mela989898

I don't own DBZ now will I ever own it.

This is for Adimra's Fanfiction contest. It is a BV romance set in the 1800's. No Vegeta is not a saiyan although he is a prince. A lot of the DBZ peep's will show up and play a role. I hope you like it.

Bulma managed to hide her injures from the prince and the others very well. It's is amazing what one can do with some well done makeup and over sized kimonos. It was very weird at first being around Vegeta after that night. The next day she saw him after the attempt to steal the dragon he had seemed distant even for him. She though at first that maybe he had figured out that she was the thief, but he never said anything about. In fact the buzz around the palace said nothing to the fact that the thief was a woman. She was even told once by a guard whom clamed to have fought the thief that "the **man** was at least seven feet tall and as strong as three ox, and that only the great strength and skill of the prince could defeat him. Then even still this great man escaped with his life to steal again." Bulma was no too surprise that the prince left out the little part about the thief being a woman to his father and the others, his pride would not let him do otherwise. But the fact of the matter was that he knew and she really wondered what he thought about her.

Vegeta could not keep her of his mind. When his father and Kakarrot had found him in front of the gate he stood there with the dragon in one hand and his katana in the other totally dumbfounded. He just could not believe that he was a she. She had so much skill and power for a woman. When his father had questioned him on what happen to the thief he just brushed him off and handed him the dragon. His father just assumed that Vegeta was just upset because the thief had left with his life, and Vegeta was not about to tell him the truth. 

Kakarrot saw the look of confusion written all over his prince's face and knew from experience not to question him about it. That Vegeta would tell him all that he would want him to know in due time so he let it go. As predicted three days later in the middle of a heated sparring match Vegeta blurted out " He was a woman."

Kakarrot totally confused about what the hell the prince was talking about just looked at him totally bewildered. 

"The thief Kakarrot, he I mean she was a woman." Vegeta yelled out.

"No way! Vegeta are you sure?" Kakarrot asked astonished. 

"Of course I am sure you idiot! I know a woman when I see one and this thief was most definitely a woman!" Vegeta growled out. 

"But Vegeta it was dark and maybe you did not see what you think you saw." 

Vegeta just growled and turned his back to the other man. 

"I know what I saw Kakarrot, he was a she."

"Well what are you going to do about her?" Kakarrot asked stunned by the whole concept of the thief being a woman.

"What the hell do you mean what am I going to do about it! I am going to do nothing. Hopefully she is not stupid enough to try that again and I won't have to kill her."

"Wow! I just can't believe it, wow a woman. I knew something was bothering you but I didn't have a clue it was something like this!"

"Kakarrot you never have a clue!"

"To believe a woman was able to steal the dragon get away from the guards then fight you and still walk away with her life. She must be something short of unbelievable." Kakarrot pronounced.

"Yeah unbelievable" was all that Vegeta answered in return.

Two weeks had past and the dragon was moved to a more secure place in the palace or so Vegeta had told Bulma. They had spent more and more time together ever sense his little run in with the great thief in the night. Bulma did not understand why this sudden change had come over him, but she was happy it did for two reasons. One he was more willing to tell her what ever she needed to know, and two she really was starting to like being around him. She was surprise to find out there were so many layers behind that scowling mask he always wore. She was actually beginning to like him, which in the line of business she was in, was a very big problem. When you begin to be emotional about the job your doing you begin to make mistakes and mistakes in her case not only could get her killed but a fate worse than death. She also had Chichi's life to consider. Even still it was hard not to like the guy. He was very handsome and even more charming when he felt like it. He was the ultimate fighter. She found that one out first hand even if he did not know that it was she he was fighting. He had all the qualities she could ever ask for in a mate. But Bulma was very far from stupid she knew that girls like her never ended up with the fairytale prince even though Vegeta was not your typical fairytale prince. She knew he was not meant to be for her, but for the noble woman she was pretending to be. So she knew she would never have that ride off onto the sunset or the happily ever after. She never got her hopes up, and remembered to play the role she needed to play. 

Vegeta's dreams were now stranger than ever. The woman was still in it looking as beautifully as ever but now there was a new person in his dreams nothing like the other. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing black gown, and held a katana in one of her hands and called to him with the other. She did not make a sound and he could never see her face but he was always compelled to go to her, and as soon as he would make a move towards her Lady Mariko would call out to him and he would want to rush towards her. It all was so confusing. For some odd reason unknown to him, he felt as if he was being dishonest to Mariko because of his dreams so he spent more time with her while he was awake. He was slowly beginning to see her for who she really was and not who she pretended to be when he first met her. True he had not even given her a second thought at first but that had nothing to do with her and more to do with his father. Still there were things about her he was not sure of. True she would be the perfect Queen. She was beautiful, intelligent, and of noble blood. Every thing the future emperor could want, but there was just something missing. She was what his father wanted for him and not totally what he wanted for himself. 

"Are you sure you want to try this again now?" Chichi asked genuinely worried.

"Yeah Chichi now is the perfect time." Bulma answered back.

"But you and Vegeta seemed to be getting along so well, and you still don't know where they moved it to. I don't see why we are in such a rush to leave now!"

"Look I have my reason for not wanting to be here much longer, and I have an idea of where the dragon is. Besides I thought you would be happy to finally leave this place, unless there is something or someone I should say that makes you want to stay."

Chichi's face suddenly went scarlet red and she turned around.

"Come on Chi don't tell me you like him that much." Bulma teased.

"I don't have a clue of what you are talking about." Chichi managed to choke out.

"Yeah right, don't forget who we really are and why we are really here. We need to stay focus at all cost we can't have a repeat of last time because I'm sure Vegeta will not let me leave alive again."

"Your right. Tell me when did you become the sensible one." Chichi said while smirking.

"Ha, me sensible never. I just have a goal in mind and plan to achieve it. Besides both Vegeta's will be busy in a meeting with the head of the Northern Alliance, so all I have to do is find it, get it, and get out. I want you to be waiting for me outside of town."

"WHAT! Girl you must be out of your mind if you think for…. 

"Chichi don't fight me on this one! I worry about you and then I get sloppy and with Vegeta I can not afford to be sloppy. Besides I don't want there to be any chance of you just bumping into Kakarrot!" Bulma stated while laughing at her now furious friend. 

"I don't know Bulma" Chichi protested.

"Just trust me Chichi and give me your word."

Chichi was silent.

"Chi please."

"O.k. you have my word, but that doesn't mean I like it one bit." Chichi spat out.

"Kakarrot" Vegeta called out "Do you know any thing about the leader of the Northern Alliance?"

"No my prince, I mean not much. All I know is their leader's name is Yamcha, and that he is know for being a bit of a ladies man." 

Vegeta just grunted with disgust. 

"Come Kakarrot let's go to dinner."

"Why in such a rush my prince? If I did not know better I would swear you were in a hurry to see someone. Maybe a particular blue haired woman?" Kakarrot stated with a huge grin on his face. 

"Oh really Kakarrot, but seeing that you do know me better than that, you should know that she means nothing to me."

"So you don't mind Vegeta that I was told that Lady Mariko and the leader of the Northern Alliance Yamcha have a past together or so I am told."

"WHAT! Is that why that asshole wants to come here. Dose he think he could possibly take her away from me! He must be mad to reasonably believe so!" a very irate Vegeta screamed.

"Nothing huh." Kakarrot chuckled. 

"Shut up you fool, and let's go."

Dinner was the same as always Bulma and Vegeta arguing back and forward. Bulma had learned that she earned more respect from him if she stated her own opinion and question his at times rather than just agreeing with everything he said. Hell they disagreed on what seemed like everything, but as they verbally battled she learned more and more about the prince. They were fighting about something or another and Vegeta deiced that she was not going to back down about the subject so he deiced to change the topic.

"You know woman, Xuyen told my father today that they found Thinh's body three day's ago."

Bulma cringed. "Is that so, do they know what happened to him?"

"No not really." Vegeta stated "Only that he got his head detached from his body."

Bulma slightly paled "Oh my, I can't believe he is dead! Do they know who killed him."

Vegeta saw her looking rather ghostly and thought it was the topic of death that was making her look so. "No we don't know who could have killed him but the old coot had many enemies and was known to be drunk. The person who did it would have had to be very skilled because Thinh was once one of my father's elite's before he became his messenger boy. Don't worry woman, even though you are amazingly weak and useless no harm will ever come to you as long as I am here."

Bulma just ignored his insult and looked to Chichi to see if she had heard the prince's words of the emperor finding out about Thinh death. She saw that Chichi was too busy giggling and laughing at what ever Kakarrot was saying to have had paid any attention. Bulma smiled. It was good to see her friend happy and for once not worrying. They had been through so much together through out their many years of knowing each other.

Bulma had met Chichi right after her parents were killed. Her father was the finest sword maker in all Japan. People all over the world sought him out to craft their weaponry. His crafting skill was only secondary to her mother's beauty. One day some strangers from the east came to her father to craft them two perfect katanas. They were English men sent from their king. They wanted the perfect gift to give the emperor's son for his eighth birthday. Her father worked day and night crafting not one but two of the finest blades ever seen one slightly smaller than the other. For he knew that she would also be celebrating her birth in a couple of days it was to be the greatest surprise. Her mother could never produce a son or another a child for her father, but unlike most men in that age and time he never looked down her because she was female or treated her as if she was below the states of the boys. In fact he encouraged her in any act she wished. Whenever the emperor's best shoguns came to him for his crafting skill he would only agree to do it if they would teach his daughter their best fighting technique, which Bulma eagerly learned. He would always say "Beauty and brain alone will only take you so far in life…To be the best you must learn all you can and never believe that you can't just because you are a girl!" She would never forget his words. The night the English men came for their katana they saw the other one and requested it too. Her father refused and they killed him over it, although he was an excellent crafter he was not a fighter and was no match for the English men. Her mother had made her hide then rushed in to see about her father and they brutally raped her then killed her too all because her father refused to give up her sword. After finding her mother and father's dead bodies she swore revenge. That night she found the English men's camp and retrieved her sword, while in the process the once sweet and loving six year old girl killed three of the five men, and if it was not for the grace of kami the other two would have never gotten away. She then ran as far as her little feet could take her. If she had stayed surly she would have been placed in an orphanage or sold as a child slave to work off in debt her parents once had. She collapsed in the middle of a field tired and exhausted. When she finally opened her eyes again she found her self in a warm bed and a very strange black haired girl was taking care of her wounds. Chichi would hide her in her father home for a month before they got busted and he kicked them both out. She could never repay Chichi for the kindness she had given to her that day, but she swore on her life that she would always try. 

Bulma soon turned her attention back to the man in front of her. His dark gaze instantly keeping her eye's locked in place. 

Vegeta was getting a little nervous staring into her crystal blue eyes. She was beautiful he had admitted that the minute he laid eyes on her. And at times when they were in the middle of a heated argument and she looked as if she wanted to kill him she would look even more desirable. He wanted to be alone with her, so he could clear his head and sort out whatever the hell he was feeling. So he asked her to walk with him and amazingly enough she agreed with no argument. They were in the middle of the imperial gardens the moon shining brightly upon them. They just stood there neither daring to say a word to the other. Wondering what in the world the other was thinking. Vegeta finally couldn't take it any more and broke the silence. 

"Woman tell me of your past."

Bulma was surprise by his question. "Well Vegeta what do you want to know?"

His only reply was "everything." 

So she told him some truth to her story and some false to it. She even amazed herself with the amount of truth to her past that she did tell. She expected him to look down on her for some of the things she said, but he did not. He never once judged her or belittled her for the words she told. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere he kissed her. His kiss was sweet and soft and even though she tried really hard she could not hinder the urge to kiss him back and all the passion and lust she was trying so hard too not feel flowed free in that one moment underneath the stars.

Vegeta did not know what suddenly came over him but he knew he just had to taste her, to feel her lips, her body, and her complete essence against his. He knew he could not stop himself even if he did want to, which he was not sure if he did. He panicked a little at first when she did not respond, but when he felt her hands come up and run threw his wild hair and she started to kiss him back he knew then for sure he had to have her. Crushing her body against his he wanted to take her right then and there in the middle of the gardens, but being the prince and the gentleman that was he knew he had to compose himself and take her someplace more appropriate. He picked her up with the greatest of ease never once breaking their kiss and headed off to his room. Roaming his hand all over her body, he had to get what stood between them off her as quick as possibly. He looked into her eyes for some reassurance that she had also wanted this. He was amazed to see in them what he saw. She did not look at him with just lust although it was there too but in her eyes he saw something else he had never ever seen before. But the one thing he was absolutely sure about was the fact that she was not about to ask him stop. So he didn't. He slowly peeled away the many layer of her kimono revealing her cream covered skin a little bit at a time. A part of him begged for him to rush and just rip the garment off of her but he knew he need to go slow to prove to her how much she meant to him. That she was not just another concubine or geisha (*), that she really matter to him. Once all of her flesh was clear of the confines and restriction of her clothing he let his hands run freely and caress the ample curves of her body. Taking the time to slowly run his hands over her smooth skin causing goose bumps to appear where their flesh dared to connect. He stared into the blue seas that made her eyes. They were slightly glazed over with the hint of lust and passion she held for him. He hungrily claimed her lips once again roughly kissing her with force. She returned his force with equal passion of her own letting her tongue tease the entrance of his mouth until he gladly let it in battling with his own in a passionate dance for dominance. He broke the kiss and began to nibble down her neck with butterfly kisses. Bulma then noticed that he was still fully clothed and began to claw at his clothing. He realized her frustration when she could not get his clothing out and positioned himself so that she could also remove his clothing as he had already did hers. Once she removed all of his clothing she encircled him with her long legs around his waist and with one quick thrust they were thrown into the passionate acts of lovemaking. 

Ok not a really big lemon but I did not want to make it NC-17 or anything, but that is lemony and it is only the 3rd one I have ever wrote! So what do you think, it has taken me forever I know to get this out and I almost did not my one and only 8 month old nice is in hospital. I had to take her to the emergency room last night and it is not look well. Not that I want you guys pity or anything but I only sat down and really work got a chance to work on this to keep my mind off of her. But anyway enough of my life, please review I will post another chapter tomorrow {I promise} just to so you guy how much I love you!

Mela 


	6. Old Lover's

{New Author's Note} Guess what there is no note! So get to reading! 

****

Th Prince, The Thief and The Dragon

Chapter 6

Old Lover's

By 

Mela989898

I don't own DBZ now will I ever own it.

This is for Adimra's Fanfiction contest. It is a BV romance set in the 1800's. No Vegeta is not a saiyan although he is a prince. A lot of the DBZ peep's will show up and play a role. I hope you like it.

Bulma arose in an unfamiliar place. She was about to panic when she felt a strong arm across her waist squeeze her closer which brought her back to reality. She could not believe herself. She had just slept with the Royal Prince of Japan. He was holding her close in a tight embrace while the slept. She could feel his warm breaths caress the back of her neck, and she felt as if she was in heaven then the reality of the situation sunk in.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she thought. "He dose not love hell he dose not even know me, the real me that is. I have to get away. I have a job to do. Besides it would never workout he is a prince and I am just another third class whore to him and nothing more! I got to get out of here!" and with that thought Bulma carefully detached herself from the sleeping prince and found her clothing.

Quickly moving down the many corridors of the palace while still dressing she saw something that flash by that caught her eye. There was a door slightly ajar and she curiously opened it wider.

"Well I be dammed!" she said aloud to no one but herself.

There it was the Shin Dragon just sitting there on a bookshelf out in the open. No guards, no fancy alarms that she could see just sitting there.

"This is going to be easier that I thought." 

She was about to enter the room and just take it when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lady Mariko" Kakarrot yelled down the hall as he jogged over to her.

Bulma silently cursed his timing.

"Yes Kakarrot" she asked sweetly.

"Have you seen my prince he is running very late for his meeting which is so very unlike him." Kakarrot stated worried.

"Oh, yes Vegeta is in his chambers asleep. He had …um a long night. A very long one!" Bulma said with a giggle.

"Oh you guys must have been up all night talking. Vegeta can be a real chatter box when you get him going." Kakarrot said with a huge grin.

Bulma looked at him dumbfounded. "Yeah Kakarrot that's it." Was all she could say. 

"Well I better go wake him up before his father does!" and with that the tall warrior left he blue haired woman standing there totally confused. 

"Well one thing is for sure he is not the ripest apple in the bunch!" Bulma thought to herself. "No wonder Chichi likes him so!"

She deiced not to try her luck again and go after the dragon later that night.

Kakarrot entered the princes quarters with out even knocking on the door first. He rushed over to the sleeping prince and began to try to wake him.

"Prince Vegeta you have to get up your father and the leader of the Northern Alliance are waiting for you." Kakarrot stated as he tried to wake the sleeping prince.

Vegeta just mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

Kakarrot deiced more drastic action need to be taken and shook the prince very roughly.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes expecting to be greeted by the lovely blue goddess he had spent the night with but instead another greeted him.

"AHWHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGHEREKAKARROT!" an angry prince screamed.

"Well sire," he answered back "I was trying to wake you! Your father and the leader of the Northern Alliance are waiting for you and your are seriously late!" 

Vegeta was still trying to calm down his racing heart after seeing Kakarrot first thing in the morning asked the other man "Where is Mariko?"

"Oh, I saw her walking past your study. She was the one who told me you were sleeping."

"Oh" was Vegeta's only answer.

"Well are you going to get up? You know how your father hates to wait."

"Fuck my father he can wait, I want to see Mariko first."

"But Vegeta your father…."

"I don't care my father can wait."

"That must have been some chat you two had last night!"

"Chat? Shut the hell up Kakarrot you make no sense!"

The tall warrior just but his hand behind his head and smiled.

"And where the hell have you been all night?" Chichi yelled at her blue haired friend.

"Working" Bulma answered back.

"Yeah right, so how was he?" Chichi asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's not as if I took personal pleasure in having to do it he is the Royal Prince of Japan for Kamei's sake!" Bulma screamed.

"Yes, yes royal prince and all that stuff, but I am going to ask you this one more time. HOW WAS HE!"

Bulma could not help but break down.

"Amazing Chi, simply amazing."

Chichi broke into a fit of girlish laughter.

"He was like a god. Like he knew every inch of my body, and all the right places to touch it. I have not been with many men in my life but none that I have could hold anything against Vegeta. He was so, so…."

A knock at the door interrupted he thoughts and the object of her desire entered the room.

"Vegeta" she called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well what dose it look like woman I am here to talk to you. You left before I was awake!" He stated while looking deeply into her sapphire eyes.

Bulma suddenly blushed recalling the things they did the night before, and noticed that Chichi and Kakarrot were still in the room with enormous grins on their faces. 

"Ah, Chichi didn't you say you were going to the kitchen to get something to eat." Bulma said to her nosey friend motioning for her to leave.

"No, I don't think so I'm not hungry." Chichi answered back that was until she got a deadly glare from Bulma. "Wait I do feel a little hunger! How about you join me in a snack Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot not being one to ever turn down food quickly agreed to join Chichi in the kitchen leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

Why did you leave before I awoke?" Vegeta asked somewhat timidly.

"I just did not wish to wake you." Was Bulma only reply.

"Woman tell me, you do not regret last night do you?" he asked with concern in voice.

"NO Vegeta, oh no I could never regret last night. It was amazing you were amazing!" Bulma felt herself blush like a little schoolgirl and quickly looked the other way.

Vegeta just beamed with pride. 

Kakarrot and Chichi were on their way to the kitchen when Chichi noticed the emperor with someone she had never seen there before.

"Who is that Kakarrot, the men with the emperor?" she asked.

"Well the man with scar in his face is the leader of the Northern Alliance Yamcha. Next to him is the general of his army Piccolo. I hear he is one really tuff guy, but Chichi I'm surprise you don't know recognize Yamcha. I was told he and Lady Mariko were very close for a long time, and that she even considered marring him once." Kakarrot asked confused.

"Ah, that must have been before I became Mariko's aid." Chichi managed to choke out.

"But I thought you and Mariko have known each other all your lives?" Kakarrot asked now really confused.

"Uh, we have. Look Kakarrot I'm not hungry anymore so you go ahead and get something to eat without me, I need to speak to my lady bye!" and Chichi rushed off leaving Kakarrot totally confused.

Bulma and Vegeta were locked in a passionate kiss when Chichi burst through the door.

"Excuse me Prince Vegeta but I must speak to my lady!" she yelled out as entered the room.

Vegeta and Bulma were both blushing like crazy due to being caught during their display of affection. 

"Chichi!" Bulma screamed upset that her friend had just busted in.

"No need to interrupted woman." Vegeta stated "I have to go and see my father anyway." He took a quick glance a Bulma, whom was still beat red from their kiss, smirked at her then left the two women alone.

After make sure the prince was truly gone Bulma screamed out "What the hell is wrong with you Chi! Why did you bust in here?"

"Bulma your former lover is here!"

"What? Logan(*) is here!" Bulma screamed.

"No not Logan!"

"Well then who?" Bulma asked really confused.

"Some guy named Yamcha!"

"Yamcha?" Bulma thought for a minute "I don't know any Yamcha!"

"Not you but Lady Mariko! He was Lady Mariko lover the real Mariko which he is going to know you are not!" Chichi screamed.

"Shit" was all that said in response.

"Yeah what are we going to do now. He will be at dinner tonight and he will know and tell the emperor and the prince the truth." Chichi whined.

"Which means we need to leave now!" Bulma answered.

"But Bulma!" Chichi interrupted. 

"No buts, I need you to pack and leave now. Wait for me were I told you to o.k. Chi."

Chichi was silent.

"Chichi we don't have time for the silent treatment now. Don't worry everything will be fine and by the end of the day we will be two very wealthy women."

(*) For you Shadowfire ^-^ 

Ok there is six as promised! As always please tell me what you think! 

Mela 


	7. Caught

Chapter 7

"This should be easy!" she thought.

She knew where the dragon was, there were no guards guarding it, and no alarms or traps that she could see. If she had a little more time she could test out her theory more but there was no more time. This was the final act and she was so close so very close to achieving what she wanted this whole time, her reason for being here. It was all within her grasp and yet she felt horrible. 

"He dose not love me" she told herself.

"How could he, I am nothing but a thief a third class whore who played the rolled he needed me to play that's all. He could not love me even if I wanted him to which I don't. I don't want him I just want the jewel that's all and nothing more. I am a thief. That's what I am. That's who I am and I will never be anything more."

Bulma tried her best to stay in the shadows as she moved down the palace halls dresses in all black once again. And as always she found her target but to her surprise more doubts surfaced.

"By doing this we will never be together. He will never look at me the same. Fuck he would not look at me the same anyway if he knew the truth. I might as well have what I came here for but…"

*********************************************************** 

"As the leader of the Northern Alliance I want to extend my gratitude to you my emperor and you my prince for welcoming me to the imperial city." Yamcha stated suavely.

"Think nothing of it." The Emperor said while Prince Vegeta simply "Humph" then received a glare of disapproval from his father.

Yamcha looked at the prince's frown and wondered what he had said or did wrong to anger the prince. He decided to change the subject to something he was well versed in. 

"So Prince Vegeta I hear that you are in the process of choosing a bride. There must be so many women to chose from, you being the prince and all."

Vegeta just looked at him with disgust and said nothing so the emperor spoke up.

"Yes, well I think Vegeta has finally made his choice. Frankly I know this because no other girl has lasted here this long. She is quite a beautiful young lady."

"Really" Yamcha stated. "She must be something if she is with the prince. I would love to meet her."

That's when Vegeta chose to speak up.

"I believe you all ready know her." He stated with a devilish smirk.

"Really?" Yamcha asked dumbfounded. "Who is she?"

"Lady Mariko of the Yashada clan."

"MARIKO! But, but that is not possible!" Yamcha barely sputtered out due to shock.

"I am sure it is quite possible. I have yet to ask her officially, but there is no doubt that she will accept." Vegeta boasted.

"But my prince I am positive that it is not possible because she is already betrothed to me!" 

"WHAT!" Vegeta screamed while picking Yamcha up by his neck ready to pound the life out of the man. "I should take your puny little life right now for lying to the Royal Prince of Japan!"

"It…It is no lie sire!" Yamcha managed to spit out as Vegeta continued to choke the life out of him. That's when Piccolo deiced to speak up.

"His word are true sire. I have seen him myself with the lady on many encounters, and they address each other as my beloved and my betrothed as sickening as that sounds."

Vegeta immediately slung Yamcha to the ground. "I can't believe she did not tell me!" he thought as he marched out of the room to go and get answers from the woman herself. As he marched down the hall, he noticed the door to his private library, which no one goes into slightly ajar. He silently moved the door planing to take out his anger on who ever dared to invade his private space. And to his surprise there stood the thief of his dreams from many days before. She was just standing there looking at the dragon as if she was deep in thought.

"I had hope you were much smarter than this and that I would not have to kill you." Vegeta pronounced regally.

Bulma just turned around and said nothing. All she could do was stare into his beautiful ebony eyes.

"You do realize you are not going to leave this palace alive don't you." Vegeta stated as he drew his katana.

Bulma knew when it came down to it she was no match for the prince so she quickly scanned the room for a possible way out without having to fight Vegeta. Within a flash she grabbed the dragon and pushed bookshelf down upon the unsuspecting prince and tried to make a dash for the window. She was about to jump out it when the prince grabbed her ankle causing her to slam down hard unto the palace floor below. 

"Ahhh" she screamed as her face connected with the hard floor splitting her lip. She rolled over to see a smirking prince standing above her. She swiftly swept her feet under him knocking him down and made her way out the window. Vegeta quickly followed.

"Fuck" she thought as Vegeta matched her move for move as she ran down the palace halls. She eventually ran past a group of guards, and to her surprise Vegeta told them not to move. She had wonder why in the word he would do this until she realized she should have zigged when she had zagged and ended up trapped at a dead end. All she could do was turn around a face a very angry prince.

"You know woman, you have seriously tried my patience! Why don't you take off that little mask and I will make you a deal. I won't kill you I will just send you to the imperial prison." Vegeta spat out harshly.

Bulma knew that being sent to the imperial prison is a fate far worse than death. She would be beaten and/or raped not only by the other male prisoner but the guards too, daily. She had known women that were sent to the prison and although most never come back those that do make it out outside of a pine box are never the same ever again. It was the worse fate a woman could ever have. So she skillfully pulled out her katana and prepared herself for the death that surly awaited her.

Seeing her draw her sword Vegeta attacked furiously. She countered him move for move for awhile that was until he once again over powered her slamming her into a wall. Her katana falling from her had and landing right behind him. 

He held the end of his katana pressed firmly in the center of her chest right above her heart. The slightest move by him forward would kill her on the spot, but he stopped and just stared at her. 

Bulma looked down to see if her chest was exposed again and that was what he was staring at but it was not. He was just looking at her.

"Who are you?" he asked and she said nothing.

"Fine I will find out for myself!" and he moved forward to remove her mask. He did it slowly almost sensuously. Slowly reviling her neck, then her chin and then finally her mouth. The same mouth she refused to utter a word from. Her lips looked so familiar so inviting. He leaned in closer slowly moving the blade from the center of her chest and replacing it with the warmth of his body. He whispered deeply into her ear "Tell me woman, tell me who you are."

Bulma nearly lost it when he pressed his body against hers. She could feel his warmth and power radiate all around her. She had flash backs in her mind of the night before. His kiss, his touch, his warmth…

"Oh Kami I love him! I love him so!" she thought and did the only thing she believed she could do. "He would not understand, he could not understand."

She quickly shoved him aside and lunged for her katana.

Vegeta quickly spun around and stabbed the thief cleanly and deeply within her gut fearing for his life as she went for her katana.

She fell with a thump on the ground holding her wound crying out in pain.

"Why woman" he screamed "I would not have killed you!" He went to her side and to his surprise she spoke.

"But some things are worse than death"

Vegeta was in shock, it could not be her, but the voice was the same. 

"Mariko" he called out.

He slowly finish removing the rest of the mask revealing two beautiful blue eyes filled with tears that seemed to streamed down her face.

She looked deeply into his ebony eyes and said "Not Mariko, for once please, not that I have the right to ask, call me by my real name."

"What, but Mariko I don't understand?" Vegeta stuttered out.

"Bulma" she said as she tried to move. "My name it's Bulma."

Vegeta was totally confused by all that was happening, but the one thing he was absolutely sure about was the woman he was in love with was in front of him dying. He quickly removed his shirt and placed it against her wound in the hope of stopping the bleeding.

"Woman I don't know what's going on or what you are talking about, but I do know I will not have you die." Vegeta screamed then gently picked her up heading towards the palace infirmary.

"But I deserve to die." Was the last thing Bulma said before she lost consciousness. 

***********************************************************

Chichi had been waiting and waiting and still no Bulma.

"I have a really bad feeling." Chichi said out loud.

She continued to pace back and forward on the edge of town talking out loud to herself receiving very strange looks from the people passing by.

"I should have never let her do this on her own." Chichi stated as she went forward.

"What if something happened?" she said as she paced backwards.

"She could be hurt or dying or KILLED! I've got to go and make sure she is ok!" with that settled Chichi marched back to the palace.

Vegeta ran down the palace halls with the wounded woman in his arms. On his way to the infirmary he literally ran into his father, Kakarrot and the others.

"What the hell has happen to Lady Mariko" Emperor Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta did not answer just rushed past them on his way to the infirmary.

"Mariko, but that's not Mariko." Yamcha stated.

"WHAT!" both Kakarrot and the Emperor screamed totally bewildered by the whole situation. 

"That's not Mariko. Mariko has black hair and black eyes that woman there is much more exotic and beautiful. I would love to have her!"

The Emperor and Kakarrot just looked at the man totally in shock. Kakarrot was the first one to speak.

"I better go check on my prince, and find out what happened."

The Emperor simply nodded and then Kakarrot left. Then the emperor turned to Yamcha and asked "If she is not Lady Mariko then who the hell is she?"

*********************************************************** 

Vegeta got her to infirmary just in time. The physician told him that the outlook for her was not very good and that she might die before dawn due to organ damage. Vegeta wanted to kill the doctor right then and there on the spot and he was lucky that Kakarrot was there to stop him. 

"You, dear doctor better make sure she survives because if she dose not you will not!" Vegeta yelled at the frighten man.

Vegeta was so confused by everything that was happening. Kakarrot told him of what Yamcha had said about the woman lying in the bed not being Lady Mariko of clan Yashada, but someone else. But who was she if not Mariko and why was she here? Was she just a mere thief? Was all that she said a lie like her name? Was all that she made him feel nothing more than a lie! The more Vegeta thought about it the more his anger grew and grew until it consumed him. She was nothing, nothing but a lie! 


	8. Friends No Longer

Chapter 8

Chichi made it back to the palace to witness the royal guards searching what use to be her and Bulma's room.

"Fuck" she whispered "I wonder what happen to Bulma?"

She ducked into the shadows as she saw two more guards approaching through the corridor. 

"Yeah it turn's out she was not even a noble woman just a common thief." The three-eyed guard said to his short chubby friend.

"Wow really" Yajorobe asked, "What happened to her?" 

"She nearly got sliced in half by the prince. She is in the infirmary now and if she lives which she most likely will not, she will be sent to the imperial prison. The prince ordered this himself."

"Whoa I feel for the woman, she was really pretty!" was the last thing Chichi heard as they made there way out of hearing range.

"Oh Bulma, No" Chichi sobbed to herself.

Chichi quickly made her way to the infirmary and made sure she was not seen by anyone. Avoiding the guards she climbed into the room through a window only to find her life long friend bruised and beaten and almost dead.

"Oh Bulma, look at what we have gotten ourselves into this time." She said as she shed tears over her friend's unconscious body. 

"I have to get you out of here! Prince Vegeta has ordered you to be sent to prison and I can't let that happen!"

"You can't move her." A voice called out from behind her.

Chichi quickly turned around mentally preparing her self for a fight.

"Kakarrot" she called out.

"I would say Chichi, but I'm not sure if that is really your name or not" he spat out harshly.

"Kakarrot, please you have to understand she is all I have. I know you and the prince are mad but…"

"But, there are no buts! She lied she is not Lady Mariko! You lied! She is nothing more than a common thief, a peasant whore…" was all that Kakarrot managed to say before Chichi slapped him across his face.

"You know nothing!" she screamed. "You know nothing of our life! She is not a whore! Not all of us are so lucky to be given to the prince Kakarrot!"

Chichi then busted into tears.

"Chichi I'm sorry. It's just I don't know what to believe anymore. You guys told us so many lies."

She hushed him with a kiss.

Kakarrot looked at her bewildered and confused as she broke the kiss.

"Believe that!" she told him. "Believe that I'm in love with you and I know that Bulma loves Vegeta too. I'm sure of it. I know we did not start off on the right foot but what I feel is no lie!"

"Aww Chi I love you too!" he said then pulled her into his arms and kisses her.

"Chichi" he said as he pulled away. "You have to leave the palace if Vegeta sees you he will have you but in prison or worse!"

"Kakarrot there is no worse than prison for a woman. That's why I can not leave Bulma. I can not let her go!"

"Don't worry about Bulma she will not leave the palace until she is healed enough to travel to the imperial prison which should be awhile. Until then I will look after her and make sure no harm comes to her."

"What about after then?" Chichi asked nervously.

"After then I don't know? Vegeta seemed very, very mad, I know that he still loves her so I will work on him. I will try to make him see the error in his decision, but that's going to be hard Vegeta can be very stubborn."

It was three days before Bulma regain consciousness and was able to speak. She awoke to find herself in a white room in a bed with white sheets. If it were not for the throbbing pain in her side she would have sworn she was dead. Then he stepped out of the shadows and she wished she were dead.

He just looked at her, but not like before. Before when he looked at her his eyes were filled with warmth, love and a little bit of lust. Now they were just cold and lifeless.

"Who are you?" He spat out filled with fury.

"Vegeta I…"

He glared at her deadly and then yelled, "You will address me properly unless you wish to be killed. I am his Royal Lord Prince Vegeta of all Japan do I make myself clear woman!"

Bulma closed her eyes and unknown to her tears began to fall.

"Yes my royal lord perfectly clear." She said meekly.

Vegeta asked her again. "Who are YOU!"

Bulma gave an artificial smile and said, "I was once know as Bulma Briefs I am now simply known as the Blue Dragon. Is that what you wanted to know dose that answer you question my prince." 

Vegeta just stared at her in shock.

"You" he mumbled out "You are the Blue Dragon?"

She simply said, "Yes."

"But we have been searching for the legionary Blue Dragon for years and never found him!"

"Exactly you never found him because he was really a she, me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" she asked confused.

"Why come here?"

"Please my prince you already know the answer to that. Why have me say it."

"Because I want to hear you say it. I need to hear it straight from the thief's mouth."

Now full streams of tears flowed down her face and she said nothing.

"Damit woman you will answer me!" he screamed. 

"THE DRAGON! Ok Vegeta the fucking dragon!" she sobbed "I cam here to rob you of the dragon at first."

He looked down at her with disgust and rage.

"Getting close to you to get the dragon was the plan at first, but the more I got to know you the dragon became less and less important. I started to realize I was not the greatest thief, because you were and you did not even know it. You stole my heart when I was not even trying to give it. And to tell you the truth Vegeta not that you will believe me, I was not going to take it the second time. It just was not worth it anymore."

"Then you would have been stupid woman. I would have never given it to you anyway. No matter how much you dress it up a peasant whore is still just a peasant whore!" 

"Stop it Vegeta you don't mean that!"

He just laughed.

"You did not really think for a second I wanted you to be my queen! He said as he continued to laugh.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"You were nothing more than a good lay I will give you that. I just wanted to keep you around so I would get a chance to fuck you another couple of times!"

"STOP IT!"

"Then I would have given you to my father or more guards so that they could have had a good time before I sent you back to where you belong the streets. You woman are nothing to me!"

"You don't mean that Vegeta!" she cried.

"Oh I mean it you are nothing but a third class peasant bitch that is good for two things stealing and fucking. I'm sure you will get enough of the second one while you rot in the imperial prison! I'm sure some of the prisoners can use a good lay!"

He left after that leaving her alone to cry until she could cry no more.

It had been ten more days before Bulma was well enough to be transported to the imperial prison. She had not seen Vegeta since the day she first opened her eyes. But she had seen Kakarrot everyday and knew that Chichi was safe to Bulma that was the only thing that mattered anymore. Kakarrot always said to her that everything would be ok. That he would talk to Vegeta and that the prince would see the error in his ways and that everything would be fine. Of course Bulma being the realist that she was she did not believe a word of what Kakarrot had said. She had seen how Vegeta looked at her that day and no one could tell her otherwise. He hated her and would never trust her again. 

"I can't believe you are doing this" Kakarrot screamed at his friend.

"What's not to believe?" was Vegeta's only reply.

"My Prince…Vegeta you love her!"

"Humph, I have no feelings for that woman, nor have I ever had feeling for that woman! She is nothing more than a thief! She has no honor! She belongs among people just like her in prison."

"That's a lie Vegeta, you don't believe that!"

"How dare you tell me what to believe! I am the Royal Prince of Japan! What I say goes, and if I say I want nothing to do with that woman, if I say she is nothing but a third class peasant whore who deserves to rot in prison then it is so! And if you Kakarrot do not wish to have the same fate as that bitch I suggest you leave her fate alone and never speak of her to me again!"

"NO VEGETA!" Kakarrot screamed. "You may be the prince but you are not Kami! You may put me in prison, but I will tell you what I have to say! You love her and if you think for one second that you will be able to live the rest of your life knowing that she is in pain, knowing that she is being beaten and raped by another. Then go ahead and put me in jail because you are not the man, the prince, or the friend that I believe you are!" 

Kakarrot then left leaving Vegeta to ponder his words. 

It was almost time for her to go several of the elite guards had began to gather around her door. Bulma briefly wondered if she would get a chance to see Vegeta again before they hauled her away. Although she hated the look in his eyes when he looked at her, she really wanted to see her fairytale prince one more time. The door began to open slowly and she hoped it was him but it was only Kakarrot.

Kakarrot looked into her eyes and she could see his sorrow.

"Bulma, I'm so sorry… I know he… he is just so angry and is not thinking straight. When he realizes what he has done…I will…"

"It's ok Kakarrot I understand. Is it time for me to go?" 

Kakarrot just looked down and nodded his head.

"Ok then let's get this show on the road!" Bulma said trying to sound cheerful.

Her hands and her feet were chained and she was lead out dishonorably for all to see. Then placed in a cage type wagon that was pulled by two horses although she had six guards in all.

"Kakarrot" she called out for her friend. "Take care of Chichi for me, and make sure she dose not do anything stupid. I know her and know the friends she keeps and it would just kill me to know that their blood was spilled all because of me."

Kakarrot just gave her a knowing look and nodded his head as they took her away out off the palace gates then he rushed off to find Chichi. 

Chichi knew it was a four hour walk or a two hour ride to the imperial prison from the palace, and that along the way there was more than enough places to ambush a couple of guards. She knew she was not as great of a fighter as Bulma truth be told she was not even close, but Kakarrot was going to join her and they were going to set Bulma free then leave the imperial city never to return. She was thankful that Kami had given her Kakarrot. She knew she was asking an awful lot of him. He was giving up his life at the palace just for her and even worse than that he was giving up his friendship with Vegeta which she knew meant a great deal to him. 

Chichi sat down and let out a breath that she had been holding in.

"All I have to do is wait!"

Kakarrot ran down the palace halls to his room to grab a bag of his things that he packed the day before. He really did not want to leave the palace it had been the only home he had really ever known. Vegeta was more than just his friend he had always been like a big brother to him. Kakarrot hated leaving but it was something that just had to be done. He ran out to the stables to get his favorite horse to meet up with Chichi. Upon entering the stables he came face to face with a very angry prince.

"Where are you going Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked coldly.

"Out for a ride my prince, I need to clear my head." Kakarrot answered back.

"Why do you need a bag if you are just going for a ride." Vegeta asked with his voice filled with animosity.

"Because it might be a very long ride" was Kakarrot's only answer as he grabbed his horse and started to turn away from the prince.

"Don't do this Kakarrot! You will never be able to come back. I don't want to have to kill you!" Vegeta screamed and Kakarrot stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Vegeta with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Would you do it Vegeta, would you kill me your best friend, your only friend?"

Vegeta remained silent not showing any emotion.

"You would" Kakarrot said with horror. "I should not be surprise you already sentence your only love to a fate much worse than death and I am only your friend. Vegeta you do what ever you have to do because so will I!"

With that said Kakarrot rode off to meet Chichi.

Vegeta stood there for a minute or two then went for his horse to chase after the man he once thought of as his best friend, but before he left the palace he made one quick stop. 


	9. The End!

Chapter 9

Chichi could spot the imperial guards coming into view.

"Where the hell is Kakarrot?" she thought. "Oh well looks like I am on my own."

The imperial guards were on their way to the prison when one was knocked unconscious when a rather large rock slammed into his head out of nowhere. Then all of a sudden a raven-haired woman started to attack them with all sorts of weapons. Bulma was in the back in her cage not paying attention to her surroundings, but dwelling on the mistakes of her past when the guards came to a sudden stop which caused her to slam into the side of the cage.

"Aww" she cried. Then she heard the guards yelling and the sound of a battle-taking place. She wanted to see what was going on but all she could see was a well placed view of the horse's ass in front of her. All it took was one battle cry by the aggressor and Bulma knew who it was.

"Chichi" Bulma howled.

"I'm a little busy right now Bulma, but I will have you out in a minute." Chichi yelled back.

Chichi was having problems of her own. Out of six elite imperial guards that guarded Bulma she was only able to take down two. She was having trouble with the other four that is until Kakarrot showed up.

"Kakarrot" a huge bald guard with a really funky mustache called out. "What are you doing here? It dose not matter because you are just in time we were about to have some fun here with this little troublemaker. She took out two of my best men!"

"Oh really Nappa" was Kakarrot's response right before he cold cocked the big giant over the head causing him to fall over like a big tree to the ground below.

The other three guards just looked on with horror.

"Kakarrot what are you doing" they asked right before they began to attack their former comrade.

"I'm doing what's right!" was what Kakarrot stated as he drew his sword.

Chichi quickly went around the back to release Bulma. She could not believe what she saw. There was her best friend still bruised and battered from her fight with Vegeta. She was wearing a simple kimono not a lavish one like she normally wore. She had circles under her beautiful blue eyes that seemed not to shine as brightly as they use to.

"Oh Bulma I should have never left you alone." Chichi said as she began to weep and crush her friend in a very tight embrace.

"It's ok Chichi, it's ok everything will be ok." Bulma said trying to calm her friend down. When Kakarrot rounded the cage he found the two women sobbing on each other's shoulder.

"Um guys we really don't have time for all the water works. The prince and more of his guards could show up any minute!' Kakarrot stated.

"To late I am already here."

Kakarrot immediately stepped in front of the two women showing his sword to his former friend. 

Vegeta just stepped down off his black stead and stared at the little group that was before him.

"Stop it Kakarrot." Bulma said as she pushed the man to the side. "This is not your fight it is mine." 

"But Bulma!" Chichi cried in protest.

"No buts this is between Vegeta and me!" Bulma stated then turned towards the prince.

"I will make you a deal Prince Vegeta, if I bet you in one final battle you let Chichi, Kakarrot and me go on our way and we will never dare to dart the imperial city ever again. But you can't come after us either."

"And if I win woman" Vegeta ask truly intrigued by the woman's offer.

"If you win I will submit freely and will be yours to do with as you please no questions asked and no protest from my friends, but you still must let them go!"

"NO!" Chichi screamed! "I won't let you! You can't beat him and even if you do there is no way he will just let us go!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta ignoring her friend's words. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes you have my word no harm will come to Kakarrot or that harpy of yours." Vegeta said while staring into Bulma's eyes. "She knows there is no chance of her winning.' He thought, "I have already beat her twice."

Chichi was in an uproar at this point.

"NO WAY IN HELL BULMA I AM NOT JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH YOU FIGHT THIS MAD MAN! HE WILL KILL YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE JUST THROUGHING YOUR LIFE AWAY LET US HELP!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bulma just went to her friend and hugged her then hit her on the back of the head rendering her unconscious. She then handed her to Kakarrot. 

"Take care of her please." She whispered to him.

He only nodded then handed her his katana.

"It would be an honor," he said 'If you use my blade."

She smiled at him warmly then took his sword and prepared herself to face her fate.

He stood there waiting for her. He was wearing a cold unfeeling mask hiding all his emotions. Would he kill her she wondered, he almost did once, but she realized that thinking these thought now was not the right thing to do. She wanted to get this over with quickly so she took the offence for a change. Attacking him bravely, but he dodged and maneuvered every one of her attacks. She briefly had the upper hand and managed to place a very deep slice onto his upper right arm. Which he made her pay for dearly by slamming her into a near by tree causing her to drop hold of her katana. She tired to leap to it but Vegeta quickly kicked it out of her reach and trapped her against a tree with his katana pressed to her neck. He moved in close as he did the last time they fought pressing his body against hers, and whispered into her ear

"I win."

Bulma closed her eyes and prepared for her death but it never came. In fact when she opened her eyes again the prince was no where in sight. He had moved back up to his horse and was taking something out of his saddlebag. 

"Most likely chains and shackles so he can take me to prison." Bulma thought as she slowly climbed back up to the main road. Once she got there she knelt down before him awaiting her fate. When he unwrapped what he had been holding she just looked at it and then back at him.

"I don't understand?" she asked confused.

"Then you are truly stupid woman. You of all people know that the prince always gives the Shin Dragon to his bride to be." Vegeta said with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Huh, but, I…" Bulma did not believe what was happening.

He extended his hand to her and pulled her up to his chest.

"I am asking you Bulma if that is your real name to be my queen." He asked looking into those big beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Yes it is and yes I will!" was her only reply as she threw her arms around him and embraced him in a heated kiss.

Bulma had played many roles in her life from thief, to whore, to noble woman, and soon to be queen, and never not once in her past did she ever think it would be possible that she would find her fairytale prince and that he would steal her heart. And that she would finally have her ride of onto the sunset.

End

I would like to thank everyone who has read and sent me an e-mail telling how you felt about this story it was so loved.


End file.
